


发带下面有什么

by kuina_yokoyama



Category: Produce 101 (TV), 姬田真甜
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuina_yokoyama/pseuds/kuina_yokoyama
Summary: 时间线和布局我魔改了 大家不要计较建立在物料的基础上自由发挥ooc了 超级短打（我到底站谁左谁右啊宇宙之谜）
Relationships: 本田康祐/白岩瑠姬
Kudos: 2





	发带下面有什么

谁也没想到，大家聚集在这么一个充满林中度假小屋氛围的房子里……是一起做健身运动的。十分钟里，不大的空间充满了鬼哭狼嚎，但也有人沉默不言，如本田和白岩——本田喘着粗气，汗水顺着已经瘦了不少的脸颊滑落颈部的发带；白岩精心梳理的刘海全部湿透，眼神涣散。两人一言不发，连镜头都没有停留多久就匆匆转向下一个人。

录制结束后，大家互相搀扶着回宿舍洗澡，另外两个人已经累得快断气了，本田和白岩出于人道主义关怀先让他们去浴室洗澡。由于本田的床铺离门比较近，白岩一进门就直接坐他床上休息，等另外两个人进了浴室、本田把东西收拾好后，白岩已经呈大字形躺在床上了。本田也累得发懵，看白岩也没有想给他挪地的意思，他左右留的间距也没什么差别，本田想都没想就往他旁边一挤就躺下。一时之间两人只能听到彼此轻微的喘气声，而且因为贴得太近，皮肤相接触的地方逐渐升温，灼热得挠人。白岩转过头，正好能看见本田汗湿的眼睫毛和高挺的鼻梁，作恶的念头驱使他伸出手去摸本田的睫毛，还试图让他强行睁眼。“你怎么精力这么旺盛，不累吗？”本田不堪其扰，一把把他作恶的手握住，“还行，我还能发表演讲到凌晨。”  
太近了，两个人现在太近了，白岩的刘海还湿着，脸上余留着运动后的潮红，嘴角带着邪笑，本田脑子里嗡嗡地响。第六条，第六条……去他的第六条！  
先行动竟然是白岩，他把被子一掀盖到两人身上，黑暗是最好的引燃剂，两人唇齿相交，舌尖纠缠，暧昧的水声夹杂着抑制的喘息在小小的被窝里无限放大。白岩一直都很羡慕本田突出的喉结，他压着本田的肩膀，亲吻从他的猫唇下滑到下颚再到喉结……作狠状地咬了一口，吓得本田反射性地瑟缩了一下。白岩为了安抚这只受惊的小狮子，又转为在脖颈和锁骨种小草莓，把本田撩拨得牙痒痒，本田猛一翻身将他压在身下，“明天还要拍摄呢，怎么这么皮？”白岩轻笑着说：“不是有发带吗？”本田在昏暗的被子里仿佛也看到了白岩头上的恶魔尖角，有些无奈地用深吻堵上了白岩的笑声，白岩手上也没闲着，顺着本田的腹肌往下戏弄，明显感觉下身逐渐变硬……  
“啪”浴室门开的声音和另外两人的谈笑声同时传入耳中，他们快要走出浴室了，一出来就能看见床上的两人……本田还在想如何解决，白岩快速从他身下脱离出来，噼里啪啦地把洗浴用具收拾好，回头露出灿烂的笑容：“我先去洗澡啦~”留下裹着被子一脸懵逼的本田独自凌乱，另外两人投来疑惑的目光：运动完会这么冷吗？  
本田想：我刚刚绝对看到了他的恶魔尾巴……现在我应该去哪？抱着被子去别人宿舍借浴室吗？撩完就跑我这还硬着呢……

翌日，练习生一起观看下一场公演的vtr，白岩满意地看到本田脖子上的黑色发带，偷偷在镜头没拍到的时候探头看本田，嘴角不自觉地扬起。本田像在生闷气般一次也没有转过头看他，倒是在被佐藤问到“你是把发带当chocker戴吗有点酷诶”心虚地暼了他一眼。

当然不能告诉任何人发带下是小恶魔种的草莓啦。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 小恶魔人设我强加的 还是个话痨恶魔  
画面感请看未公开集体锻炼部分 他们真的很色气   
不会开车所以没车啦（骑着小单车飞速逃跑）


End file.
